


美味しい潤くん

by AibaMasayuki



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AibaMasayuki/pseuds/AibaMasayuki





	美味しい潤くん

“リーダー……你不觉得最近楽屋总有种牛奶的香味吗？”  
大野顿了一顿，放下手中小小的蛋糕叉，“我觉得啊，难道不就是相葉ちやん正在吃的奶油蛋糕的味道吗……”  
相叶像是要确认一样又送了一口蛋糕进嘴里，紧闭上眼睛仔细品味。  
“不是这种甜甜的味道……是更加柔和……温暖的……”相叶拼命在脑内检索着那个词，“对！母乳！母乳的味道！”  
大野既不肯定也不否定他的说法，只是低着头继续吃蛋糕。  
相叶有些着急，他站起来在现在只有甜品部两个人的楽屋里走来走去闻来闻去，似乎在搜索气味的来源，一边还嘀嘀咕咕，“是真的有啊……”  
“啊……”相叶雅纪拿起沙发上一件被换下的T恤递到大野面前，“リーダー，你闻闻。”  
大野智把脸凑近T恤，浅薄的汗味夹杂着淡淡的乳香钻进他的鼻腔，他有些不敢相信地点了点头，“啊……真的有。”  
相叶雅纪手里攥着T恤，像是发现了不该发现的秘密，表情难以形容，“这是……松润的T恤吧。”

“相葉ちやん……我们这样真的可以吗……”  
甜品部两人终于抓到了松本润锻炼结束后一个人午睡的时机，偷偷潜入楽屋，并顺手锁上了门。  
“还在松本さん的饮料里放了安眠药……要是被发现了……”  
说着，侧卧的松本润翻了个身，转为仰姿，但所幸没有醒来。他的胸口随着呼吸起伏归于平静，熟悉的乳香渐渐飘满了整个房间，大野智和相叶雅纪都闻到了。  
“松本さんー”，相叶雅纪在松本润耳边叫了一声，陷入了沉睡的人没有做出任何反应。  
两个人对视一眼，像是下好了决心，将魔爪伸向了平时最受疼爱的末子。

松本润穿着一件宽松的灰色T恤，胸口印出两点不寻常的深色水渍，相叶雅纪发现后，不敢置信地捂住嘴用手指了指，用口型对大野说，“濡れてる……”  
大野眨了眨眼睛，好像自己也刚刚从睡眠当中醒来似的振作了一下精神，他伸手按了按水渍的部分，柔软潮湿的触感从指尖传来。  
“噢……”，他露出了觉有所思的笑容。  
相叶雅纪震惊于大野大胆的行为，紧张地观察着松本的状况，发现他除了眉头皱紧了一些，并没有要醒来的意思。  
软粒在大野智的按压下渐渐地凸起变硬，薄薄的T恤显出乳头的形状，暧昧又色情。

相叶雅纪拍拍大野示意他停下，然后小心翼翼地把松本的衣服从下摆向上卷起，露出了雪白的胸口，胸前两颗乳粒闪烁着水光，刚才被大野揉弄的左乳更是泛红地挺立着，像充分成熟后等待采摘的果实。  
相叶雅纪的神智还处在震惊当中，大野就已经上手捏住了刚才自己玩弄过的左乳头，夹住红色的果实稍微用力揉搓，液体就从乳尖流出来，沾湿了他比普通男性好看很多倍的手指。  
“看……”大野把被弄湿的手指送到相叶眼前。

相叶雅纪盯着大野的手指咽了咽口水，魔怔了一般俯身到松本的胸前，低头舔上了那颗备受冷落的右乳。温软的乳香充斥了相叶的感官，他轻飘飘地闭上眼睛，像是在品味这两天一直让他魂牵梦萦的香气。  
但松本的乳量实在是可怜，相叶发挥婴儿本能含住乳头啜饮也只流出一点，不知不觉就忘记了控制，越发用力地吮吸着，引得昏睡中的松本发出一声痛苦的呻吟。

“轻一点，会留下痕迹的，你想被松本さん杀掉吗？”大野智推了推相叶雅纪。  
“……好的。”相叶这才回过神来。

大野智叹了口气，也低下头去含住松本的左乳，同时用舌尖轻轻地舔吮按压周围的乳晕，双手温柔地摩挲着胸口，从外围轻轻地推向中心，手法成熟，借此从松本的乳头里挤出更多奶水。

相叶雅纪也学着样子为松本催乳，两个人都把头埋在末子的胸口，把他的乳头吸得啧啧作响。

松本润被玩弄胸口不得安眠，又碍于药效难以恢复清醒，只能含含糊糊地呜咽，热潮在脸上显现出娇媚的红色，他的呼吸也越来越急促，下身宽松的运动裤已经难以掩饰勃起的欲望，很快就被大野和相叶发现了。

相叶雅纪正伸手要去帮他解开裤子，楽屋的门咚咚地响了起来，不耐烦的声音从门外传来，“谁干的，干嘛要锁门啊？”  
“啊……是ニノ……”，相叶伸出的手被吓得收回自己胸前，他回头看向大野求救，却看到大野已经把松本被掀起的衣服归回了原样，并脱下了自己的运动外套盖在松本身上。

相叶雅纪神色极为不自然地给门开了锁，被二宫用怀疑的眼神从头到脚审视了一遍，“干嘛锁门啊？”

“嘘——潤くん在睡觉。”大野用食指在嘴上比了比示意二宫噤声，他已然坐在了松本对面的沙发上，仿佛刚才也只是一直坐在这张沙发上摆弄手机一样。

“什么潤くん啊……突然这么叫真恶心……”二宫似乎没有继续疑心下去，坐到角落玩他手里的游戏机去了。

相叶雅纪刚松了一口气，却看到在二宫低头打开掌机的瞬间大野像是贪食的小孩子一样吮了一下放在自己嘴边的手指，他笑着看向相叶，无声地动了动嘴。

“潤くん美味しい。”


End file.
